Rainy nights are perfect for reunions
by vodooman
Summary: A Heroes/Supernatural/Buffy crossover. Centering around Elle/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy nights are perfect for reunions **

Fandom: Heroes, Supernatural, Buffy the vampire slayer  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Dean, Sam, Oz  
Any warnings:...  
Disclaimer: Heroes, Buffy and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: A little scene that was inspired by the question what it would be like for a memory-wiped Elle to re-meet Dean... And then I also added Oz in there, because I wanted him to be part of the team...

::

"Elle?" asked Dean hesitantly, trying not to scare the girl in front of him more than she was. As the pouring rain drenched her, and the cold of the night made her shiver, it was only because of the car headlights that he was able to make out who it was that they had almost driven over with their car.

The girl before him, who had seemed in some kind of shock before snapped her head to him, at the mention of her name. She tilted her head, and regarded him with almost child-like innocence. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

Dean looked at her in disbelieve. Had she already forgotten all about his brother and him? True it had been a year since he had last seen her, but there was no way possible that she had already forgotten about him.

For one, she had been on the run from home, at that time. She had told the brothers that she wanted to get away from her father and his falseness and his lies, and never wanted to see him again. And then there was also the whole flirting that had been going on between him and her, which by no means had been always innocent.

"It's Dean... remember?"

But Elle didn't look like she remembered; instead she shook her head and then looked behind him. When Dean turned his head, he could see both Oz and Sam opening their doors, probably checking out what was taking him so long.

He watched his younger brother and their new hunting partner walk slowly to them. Sam had his gun in hand, while Oz had taken only a torch with him. They approached slowly, and when they finally came to stand behind him – him still crouching and them standing in a towering way over him – Elle seemed to shrink away from them.

"Elle?" asked his brother then, astonishment and confusion all laced into his voice.

Her head snapped then to Sam and she looked confused. Her gaze found his again, and she asked him, rather than his brother who had just addressed her. "You said that before too... Is that who I am? Is that me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy nights are perfect for reunions **

Fandom: Heroes, Supernatural, Buffy the vampire slayer  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Dean  
Any warnings:...  
Disclaimer: Heroes, Buffy and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: Don't ask where I am going with this... just take it as it is... lol.

::

He rubbed her head and face as gently as he could with the towel that had been provided in the bath. It wasn't as fluffy as he remembered Elle liking it to be, but he knew that she would be able to make do with it anyway.

After having gotten her to stand up, he and his companions had taken her with them back to the motel that they were staying in. He had immediately taken her to his room and sat her down on his bed, making sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere. After ensuring her physical health he had gone to the bath and taken the first dry towel that he could find.

As it was, she still hadn't talked more than the few words she uttered when they had found her in the rain. Slowly and taking good care that he wasn't pulling her hair, Dean gathered them in a makeshift ponytail and dried them as best he could. Her lack of response was irritating in a way. But he continued nonetheless to dry her hair, her hands and any wet skin he could find.

"Sam's looking for something dry for you to wear," said Dean as he started to take off her shoes. They were muddy and it was only now that he noticed the mud-prints that soiled the carpet in his room. They had found her on a road, but she must have been walking though a none-plastered path thought Dean as he looked up at her thoughtfully.

Her gaze seemed to rest on him, but he saw the way in which she was looking through him; and it troubled him deeply. What was she thinking about, what was it that those eyes had seen, wondered Dean yet again.

"The other guy you saw...? That's Oz. He's kind of helping us now..." smiled Dean as he started a conversation with her, hoping she would respond. "He's not so bad when it comes to hunting and researching things... the kid seems to have some experience in it..."

When she still didn't respond to anything he said to her, he stood up from his crouched position in front of her and gently touched her face. "Elle," speaking her name had finally snapped her out of her trance and she stared up at him, so he continued. "What happened? Why where you in the middle of nowhere?"

He noticed how her eyes that had just moments before looked at him with intelligence and understanding started to gaze over. She looked like she was starting to fall into another trance. He wasn't sure what he should do next, but was saved of making any sort of decision by a knocking at the door.

"I'm just getting that... that's probably Sammy," said Dean unnecessarily. He released her face, and made his way to the door, not noticing the way in which her eyes followed him.


End file.
